


四妹日记——我的嫂子

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 沉重悼念炸掉了的嫂子bot，以及我被转发次数最多（43次！）的一篇七罗贝【





	四妹日记——我的嫂子

大哥其实不是我的亲大哥。  
小的时候，我和姐姐相依为命，在最困窘的时候，是大哥路见不平出手帮了我们。从那以后，他在我们面前总是摆出一副大哥的架子，虽然我一直嘴硬，经常骂他是个不靠谱的废物，心里却觉得，有这样一个大哥的感觉，其实也并不坏。  
大哥是我所知道的最强、最富有正义感的男人，虽然轻浮，关键时刻却沉稳可靠，我一度以他为目标，努力锻炼自己。然而，自从大哥和嫂子在一起之后，一切都变了。  
那天晚上，我陪着姬塔刷完了牛，回到船上的时候已经很晚了，甲板上居然还站满了人。  
透过人群，可以看到站在人群中心的大哥脸色铁青，一个长得和大哥有点像的陌生男人站在他身边，笑得特别灿烂——那是一个烂货。  
我见过太多的人渣败类，他们身上那种特有的恶臭哪怕闭上眼睛也能熏得我鼻子疼。而这个变态，即使把我见过的所有蛆虫都堆在一起，腐烂程度恐怕连他的脚后跟都淹不过。  
仔细一看，他们俩的手居然还握在一起，我一阵干呕，正想冲上去把那个恶心的家伙砍得稀烂，古兰却突然开口，正在用我从没听过的语调严肃庄重地对大哥说：“希耶提，你要保证，时时刻刻都能和罗贝利亚在一起，注视着他，永不松懈。”  
大哥面色凝重，一张俊秀的脸皮青了又红，红了又青，看上去并不是很情愿，却在那个青年试图把手抽回去的时候，猛然发力，反扣住他的手，牢牢握紧。  
“……我保证。”  
我还没反应过来，姬塔就笑了。  
“哇——以后罗贝利亚可就是卡托尔的嫂子了哦。”  
“那个废物才不是我大哥！……等等，嫂子？怎么回事？”  
我的怒吼淹没在热烈的掌声中，姬塔笑着躲开我试图拉住她的手，跑到古兰身边，抓住那个什么什么亚的手臂，踮起脚在他耳边说了些什么。  
那贱货笑着看向我这边，挥了挥手。  
……我要杀了他。  
这个念头在脑中炸裂的瞬间，古兰用力把那个人渣往大哥的房间里推：“好啦很晚啦，大家散了吧，不闹洞房，我们不闹！”  
古兰和姬塔发现我眼神不对，还特意一起跑过来，明令禁止我对“嫂子”出手，把我气得一晚上没睡好。

第二天一早，我跑去敲大哥的房门，谁知房间里居然还在传出那种不知羞耻的声音。过了好一会儿，我决定要拔剑砍门了，房间里传来又一阵响——这次倒健全得多，像是有人摔在地上，撕撕扯扯同时连滚带爬地往门口过来。很快，门口开了一道小缝，大哥顶着一看就是纵欲过度的黑眼圈，扭扭捏捏地探了半张脸出来。他连衣服都没穿，赤裸的身上青一道紫一道的，还有好些凌乱红肿的爪痕，声音沙哑地问我有什么事。  
我强忍着恶心说，你让让，我要进去杀了他。  
表情有些尴尬的大哥摇了摇头，说，团长酱需要他的力量……喂！罗贝利亚，住口！  
他突然浑身一僵，顾不上我，急急回头吼了一声，大约是在门后我看不到的地方发生了什么龌龊事罢。  
我掉头就走。  
被邪恶腐蚀堕落了的家伙，不配当我的大哥。

和对着我有些抬不起头来的大哥不同，人型垃圾倒显出一副热情的模样，像是把姬塔那句“嫂子”的戏言当了真，有事没事都冲我笑。要不是姬塔和古兰总是在最后关头按住我，四天刃早就把那家伙给片了。大哥这时总是会唉声叹气，抓住那家伙絮絮叨叨地说些什么。而嫂子（这两个字被重重地涂去了，旁边还有“妈的笔误！”一行潦草小字）显然没有在听，光天化日之下居然笑嘻嘻地伸手搂住大哥脖子，用所有人都听得一清二楚的声音说“卡托尔酱的杀气很棒哦，虽然还比不上希耶提桑……所以希耶提桑平时就该多满足一下我嘛”……嘛他个姥姥！  
我气得跑去单刷了一天的牛，团长们“卡托尔别打啦我们拉闸了！”之类惨叫我只当没听到。  
我不再关心大哥和那坨狗屎玩意儿，然而船上空间就是那么点地方，偶尔还是能看到他们一个笑容满面追着喊着 “希耶提桑” 扑上去，一个绝望捂着脸原地不动大叫“你不要过来啊！”然后抱成一团的智障瞎眼戏码。偶尔听到其他团员聊天，说他们是包办婚姻，罗贝利亚其实另有真爱，对象是个星晶兽还是什么塔罗，和大哥只是纯肉体关系，大哥明明只是监视役却和人搞上了什么的……这些大人可真是恶心透了。  
蛆虫就留给那个废物慢慢享受吧。

还是姐姐最好了。

——END——

洞房里老七和罗贝打了好几次，做得很凶也打得很疯。开门的时候，罗贝利亚后脑勺顶着门板，坐在地上给老七口。四妹一跑，罗贝笑出声，被四妹听到了。老七气急败坏关门，两人继续打作一团，折腾到了晚饭的时候才顶不住肚子咕咕叫，一起出门去饭堂。  
罗贝利亚虽然是嫂子，实际上他们上上下下很随机，目前七在上边的次数稍微多一些。虽然是团长任性的包办婚姻（）可是罗贝很中意老七，而老七为了阻止罗贝对四妹以及别人出手十分心累。


End file.
